Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 33 - Daenerys VI
Zusammenfassung Daenerys Targaryen baut einen Scheiterhaufen für Drogo und platziert ihre Dracheneier neben seine Kostbarkeiten. Sie scheitert bei dem Versuch, die restlichen Dothraki unter sich zu vereinen, so wie es ein Khal tun würde. Als es dunkel wird, entzündet Daenerys das Feuer und lässt sich von ihrem Instinkt in das Feuer leiten. Als der Scheiterhaufen erlischt, finden die Dothraki sie unverletzt in der Asche. Sie pflegt die ersten drei Drachen, die seit Hunderten Jahren leben. Synopsis Daenerys Targaryen und ihr khas bauen einen Scheiterhaufen für khal Drogo, wie es Tradition ist bei den Dothraki. Es gibt nur wenig brauchbares Holz in der Gegend. Sie legen die Holzscheite in quadratischer Anordnung und füllen die Mitte mit Grass und Gestrüpp. Aggo und Rakharo töten eine Stute ihrer mittlerweile kümmerlichen Herde, damit Drogo in der Schattenwelt Proviant hat. Mirri Maz Duur glaubt, dass Daenerys Blutmagie einzusetzen versucht, um ihren Khal wiederzubeleben. Sie beschwört sie, dass es ohne die genauen Sprüche nicht funktioniere. Die Maegi geht sogar soweit, ihr vorzuschlagen, sie bei dem Ritual zu assistieren, wenn sie sie dafür freilässt. Daenerys befiehlt ihr zu schweigen. Auf der Plattform aus Gras platzieren sie Drogos Schätze, aber Dany verbietet, ihre Brautgeschenke dazuzulegen. Ser Jorah Mormont sorgt sich um Daenerys' Absichten. Er fleht sie an, Drogo fortgehen zu lassen und mit ihm die Wunder des Ostens zu bestaunen. Daenerys versichert ihm, dass sie nicht vorhabe, sich auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu opfern. Als Ser Jorah sie Prinzessin nennt, besteht sie darauf, dass sie eine Königin sei. Ihr Bruder, der ein König war, sei fort, und so gehöre alles, was ihm gehört habe, nun ihr. Nachdem der Scheiterhaufen fertiggestellt worden ist, ruft Daenerys ihr verbliebenes Volk zusammen. Es sind mittlerweile keine Hundert Menschen mehr. Sie erklärt, dass sie jetzt ihrem Khalasar angehören. Unter den Menschen sieht sie Sklaven, die sie in die Freiheit entlässt. Sie erklärt, dass sie alle frei sind, zu gehen, aber dass wenn sie bleiben, sie immer einen Ehrenplatz in ihrem khalasar haben werden. Daenerys wendet sich den drei jungen Kämpfern ihres khas zu und gibt jedem von ihnen eins ihrer Brautgeschenke, ernennt sie zu ihren ko und verlangt von ihnen die Schwüre eines Blutreiters: Jhogo gibt sie die silberne Peitsche, Aggo erhält den doppelt geschwungenen schwarzen Bogen aus Drachenknochen, und Rakharo erhält den vergoldeten Arakh. Allerdings will keiner den Schwur leisten. Jhogo sagt, dass das noch nie geschehen ist und dass es ihn beschämen würde, der Blutreiter einer Frau zu sein, Aggo behauptet, dass nur ein Mann ein khalasar anführen und einen ko ernennen kann und Rakharo verspricht ihr lediglich sie nach Vaes Dothrak zu begleiten, damit sie sich den Dosh Khaleen anschließen könne. Daenerys ignoriert ihre Worte. Am Ende wendet sie sich Ser Jorah zu und verspricht ihm ein Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl, sobald sie ihr Geburtsrecht durchgesetzt habe. Ser Jorah verspricht ihr seine Treue und sein Herz und Daenerys ernennt ihn zum Erster ihrer Königinnengarde. Daenerys kehrt in ihr Zelt zurück, wobei ihr bewusst ist, dass die Dothraki sie für verrückt halten. Sie fragt sich, ob sie sich wirklich darin irren. Nach einem angenehm heißen Bad wird sie getrocknet und einparfümiert. Dany schickt ihre Dienerinnen los, damit sie Drogo für seine letzte Reise bereit machen. Als sie sein Haar wäscht, denkt sie darüber nach, wie wenige Dothraki jemals gestorben sind, ohne einmal in ihrem Leben das Haar abgeschnitten zu bekommen. Sie schmückt sein Haar mit den Glöckchen und kleidet ihn in feinen Stoff und die Wollweste, die er immer am liebsten mochte. Zuletzt bittet sie ihn um Vergebung und erklärt, dass sie den Preis dafür gezahlt hat, aber das er zu hoch war. Dann zieht sie selbst gute Kleider an, darüber eine Wollweste wie die von Drogo. Die Sonne geht unter, als sie wieder alle zusammenruft, um Drogos Scheiterhaufen zu entzünden. Daenerys befiehlt, Öl auf den Scheiterhaufen zu verteilen, dann sagt sie ihren Dienerinnen, die Dracheneier darauf zu platzieren. Etwas in ihrer Stimme bringt sie dazu, sich zu beeilen. Ser Jorah protestiert, dass Drogo keine Verwendung für die Eier haben wird und drängt sie, sie zu verkaufen und den Rest ihres Lebens als wohlhabende Frau zu verbringen. Daenerys sagt, die Eier wurden ihr nicht gegeben, damit sie sie verkaufe. Sie erklimmt den Scheiterhaufen und legt das schwarze Ei unter Drogos Arm, in die Nähe seines Herzens, das grüne neben seinen Kopf, und das goldene zwischen seine Beine. Dann gibt sie ihrer Liebe einen letzte Kuss. Als sie hinabklettert, sieht sie, wie Mirri Maz Duur sie beobachtet und hört, wie die Maegi sie für verrückt erklärt. Daenerys fragt, wie weit Wahnsinn von Weisheit entfernt sei und befiehlt Rakharo und Ser Jorah, dass Mirri Maz Duur an den Scheiterhaufen gebunden werde. Die beiden zaudern und protestieren. Die Maegi schreit weder, noch fleht sie um Gnade, als sie angebunden wird. Als sie das Öl über sie vergießen, dankt Dany ihr für alles, was sie ihr beigebracht hat. Mirri Maz Duur verspricht ihr, dass sie sie nicht schreien hören wird, aber Dany ist sich sicher, dass sie schreien wird. Allerdings will sie nur ihr Leben. Sie zitiert die Maegi: "Nur mit dem Tod kann man für das Leben bezahlen." Zum ersten Mal sieht Dany Furcht im Gesicht der Maegi. Sie warten, bis es Nacht geworden ist. Ser Jorah bemerkt den Roten Kometen zuerst. Es ist der erste Stern am Himmel. Daenerys sagt, dies sei das Zeichen, den Scheiterhaufen zu entzünden. Mirri Maz Duur fängt einen Gesang an in einer hohen Stimme, zunächst genau, doch dann wird ihre Stimme immer wehleidiger, als die Flammen an ihren Beinen züngeln. Schließlich wird sie ganz ruhig. Mirri Maz Duur sings in a high, ululating voice at first, but her voice becomes a wail as the flames engulf her and she soon falls silent. The Dothraki and Ser Jorah back away as the smoke grows thicker and the heat stronger, but Daenerys stands her ground; she is the blood of the dragon and undeterred by the fire. She knew the truth long ago, but the brazier was not hot enough. Then Daenerys begins to slowly walk towards the fire as sweat covers her body. She sees many images as she walks: trees, animals, and a great grey stallion. Seeing the horse she tells Drogo to mount, and for a second she sees him mounted. He smiles at her and cracks a whip made of flame down upon the pyre and Daenerys hears the crack of breaking stone as the pyre collapses, showering her with ash, cinders, and broken egg shell. Behind her, she can hear the Dothraki and Ser Jorah shouting. As the pyre begins to collapse completely, Daenerys hears two more cracks like the first and walks into the heart of the fire. When the fire dies, Ser Jorah finds Daenerys, naked but alive and unburnt except for her hair, nursing two baby dragons, with a third draped across her shoulders. The dragons match the colors of their eggs: cream-and-gold, green-and-bronze, and black-and-scarlet. Ser Jorah drops to his knees wordlessly. He is followed by Jhogo, Aggo, and Rakharo who declare her blood of their blood, and then her handmaidens and the rest of the Dothraki do the same. Daenerys knows that they are now hers as they never were Drogo’s. Daenerys rises and for the first time in hundreds of years, the night comes alive with the music of dragons. Handelnde Personen: * Erwähnte Personen: * Orte: * Begriffe: * Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_72 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/073/index.html Einzelnachweise